Soba In A HeartShaped Box
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: Usually, Lavi hates Valentine's day. Kanda doesn't make it easy to like. This year, though, things are going to be different because Lavi has the perfect gift! Or so he thinks. But just how is Kanda going to react? LaviYuu/K /Shonen-ai/Fluff/R&R, please.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Oh man, I love this pairing. First time writing it. :D I wrote this on a whim at 6:00 AM. Aha, I haven't went to sleep yet. First time ever writing as Kanda too. O: And my first DGM non-angst fic! A story of firsts! Yay!Oh man, can you tell I haven't slept yet?  
**PAIRING:** Kanda/Lavi//LavixKanda (Whichever. XD)  
**WARNINGS: **Contains shonen-ai, obviously.  
**DISCLAIMER: **Characters belong to Hoshino. Song belongs to Martina McBride.

* * *

"_If there were no tears._

_No way to feel inside._

_I'd still feel for you._

_And even if the sun refused to shine._

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme,_

_You'd still have my heart, until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love._

_My Valentine."_

There were many reasons that Lavi did not particularly care for Valentine's Day. Firstly, he was a Bookman, and holidays as insignificant as these meant absolutely nothing in terms of history. Secondly, he wasn't supposed to be attached to people in the first place. Although, he would admit that the rule had become quite hard to follow lately. But perhaps the main reason he hated Valentine's day was Kanda, his secret boyfriend. His secret boyfriend who hated anything remotely sweet, flower-smelling or pink. Oh how Kanda hated the color pink. Not to mention, Kanda had a hatred for material possessions. He didn't need them, he said. So it went without saying that buying anything for Kanda for Valentine's day was damned near impossible. Unless, of course, he bought soba in a heart-shaped box.

Somehow though, that just didn't seem to have his essence. It didn't seem to have just the right combination of annoyance and love. And there was the problem. Lavi had to get something that was essentially perfect to Kanda but still had a certain hint of himself in it, and that was as close to impossible as it got. In fact, fighting Akuma was easier, which definitely said something.

The redhead huffed, flopping down on Kanda's bed while the other male had disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't much else to stare at in Kanda's vastly empty room. He wondered what everybody else was doing. Lenalee was probably being flooded with Valentine's, even though the one she really wanted, the boy with the white hair and red curse, would give her the only cupcake that would actually matter. And all the while Komui would be crying on the side-lines because that was his Lenalee-chan after all. Krory was probably moping about that Akuma-lady, Eliade. Maybe Marie had finally confessed to Miranda. Unless, of course, Miranda was talking to Krory. Lavi still hadn't figured out who was going to end up with who on that end.

And where did that leave him? Stuck in a plain room, with his less-than-happy boyfriend and no decent Valentine's day present to give because point blank, Kanda was impossible.

The door cracked open and in stepped Kanda. His long, black hair hung down, clinging together in thick strands. A towel was draped over his shoulders. It covered part of the tattoo that took up the left side of the Exorcist's chest. His face was twisted into its usual scowl, although it softened reasonably at the male spread across his bed.

"Oh hey, Yuu-chan," stated the redhead with his usual smile.

Kanda, no matter the day, was still Kanda and showed no change in behaviors with the day at hand. He walked towards his bed, pushing at Lavi's legs and telling him that if he kept taking all the space, he would have to be sliced to pieces. "Yeah, I love you too, Yuu," grinned Lavi once more, sitting up. His statement was met with its usual 'Che' and a threat about calling him by his first name.

Kanda sat at the end of the bed, silently awaiting for his 'baka-usagi' boyfriend to do something utterly stupid. He knew what day it was, and he was secretly surprised that his room had not been covered in pink things with chocolates everywhere. The redheaded Exorcist did have the tendency to go over the top about almost everything. Today really should have been no different.

"You know what day it is, right?" Lavi questioned, scooting to the end of the bed and sitting on his knees next to the Japanese Exorcist. He grabbed the towel from off of Kanda's shoulders. There wasn't much the other could do about it, and before he had time to think, the towel and Lavi's hands were slowly drying long locks of hair.

"You know there's no need to baby me, right?" retorted Kanda, "I'm not a child, _baka-usagi._"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders and tossed the towel into the corner of the room. "You're impossible to shop for, you know?" A pair of arms were wrapped around Kanda's waist from the side, and Lavi rested his head on the other's shoulder. A small smile was pasted on his face, but Kanda had grown accustomed to seeing that.

"Che, I don't need a Valentine's Day present. It's a waste of space."

"But, Yuu-chan, Valentine's Day is about telling the one you love just how special they are to you," pressed the redhead, squeezing Kanda tightly. Kanda pulled at one of the arms causing Lavi's grip to loosen back up. "And you're my Valentine."

If Kanda was actually the type for smiling, he would have smiled at that, but this was Kanda. Kanda didn't smile. He did, however, tilt his head slightly, resting it atop of Lavi's. Because his exterior may have been cold and uncaring, but inside, he really did care for that stupid rabbit boy of his. He closed his eyes, content to just stay like that and sleep the day away. The Order was a mess at the moment anyway, with all the Lenalee chaos. It sickened Kanda, and it made him thankful that Lavi hadn't done anything like what they had done for her.

"I did getcha somethin' though," the boy's voice chimed in through the silence.

So much for not dealing with Valentine's.

Kanda's face fell slightly. "And what would that be?"

Lavi took one of Kanda's hands in his own. He lifted it up, placing it over his chest. Kanda could feel Lavi's heartbeat tapping against his fingers. That same silly grin was pasted on the redhead's face, although his expression now held a look of seriousness as well. It made Kanda feel stupid, and he felt even more stupid at the fact his cheeks were dusted with a pink tint. He hadn't even noticed that Lavi's hand had dropped off his long ago and was now wrapping around him and resting at the small of his back. His other hand had reached up and threaded through wet strands of hair.

"Thought Bookmen had no need for a heart," stated Kanda almost coldly. He had always been all-too-aware of their situation. Lavi wasn't supposed to love him, and he wasn't supposed to love Lavi. But neither had asked for it to happen. It just had.

"Ah, that's the genius of it. If I don't need it," he smirked, "then why not give it to the person I treasure most in this world?"

"Che." It was his standard reply, although the look on his face hardly portrayed the usual anger, and it held a small bit of laughter.

Lavi pulled Kanda closer, pressing his lips against the Japanese Exorcist's. It didn't take long for Kanda to kiss back, his hand still resting idly over Lavi's heart.

The Bookman didn't expect anything in return from Kanda because he knew how stupid the holiday was to Kanda. Just feeling Yu that close to him, their lips locked together in that way, was more than enough to make Lavi happy. He was, however, surprised when Kanda leaned closer. He could feel his breath against his ear, and Kanda spoke in a whisper, as though he wasn't sure why he was saying it.

"I love you, _baka-usagi._"

"_All my life, I've been waiting for_

_All you've given me._

_You've opened my eyes, and showed me_

_how to love unselfishly._

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before._

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more._

_I would give you my heart, until the end of time._

_You're all I need. My love, My Valentine."_

"But there's one more thing."

Kanda looked up at Lavi, his face resuming it natural scowl. Lavi reached over towards the nightstand, grabbing a box. He held out to the swordsman as though he were a child handing off a good report card. The grin pasted to his face was almost idiotic. Kanda stared down at the box. It was heart-shaped, and inside was soba. But just so it was annoying, and just so it was Lavi, the box was pink. It was pink with a chocolate in a small compartment in the lid. Lavi's grin remained where it was. Kanda, however, was not as amused.

"_Baka-usagi_." And with that, he pushed Lavi onto his side, the redhead laughing the whole time before pulling Kanda, who had put the box back on the nightstand, down with him. Lavi wrapped his arms around the other male, hugging him tightly. This year was different. This year, they both enjoyed Valentine's day. Because holiday or not, they had each other, and for now, that was all they needed.

"_You would still have my heart,_

_until the end of time._

_'Cause all I need is you,_

_My Valentine."_

_-_Martina McBride.  


* * *

**ENDING NOTES: **I think I got cavities writing that. Damn you fluff. O_o Was it totally OOC? God, I hope not! D: I hope you guys liked it! TAT  
And now I'm going to go sleep for a few hours, wake up, do some stuff. And either write a Lucky Valentine's day one shot, then go to the movies or do that in reverse order!  
I couldn't decide which Lavi pairing got love this holiday, so I decided I'd write a one shot for both. XD


End file.
